Patients will be recruited from children & young adults who demonstrate recurrent pyogenic infections. A systematic evaluation of neutrophil functions will be performed. In those patients who demonstrate functional abnormalities, biochemical analysis will be undertaken. The results will be compared to the simultaneous analysis of the same function in control neutrophil.